Eyes Without a Face (1)
Eyes Without a Face (1) is the fifth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 20, 2006 in the United States, and on December 12, 2006 in Canada. Summary Darcy is tired of her goody goody reputation. She is convinced enough to post some racy photos of herself for Adams, a "friend" of Peter's. Meanwhile, J.T. shows an interest for the new girl, Mia. He's excited to get his job back and invites her and her child to see the taping. Main Plot After a harsh break-up with Emma, Peter takes somewhat of an interest in Darcy, even though she already has a boyfriend: Spinner. He tries to bond with her by not exactly trying out, but participating (along with some other guys) in some of the spirit squad activities and actually impresses Darcy and Manny when they see he can lift the cheerleaders correctly. That results in Peter taking out his camera and taking photos of him and or Darcy and Manny. Darcy takes the memory chip from the camera later and uploads the photos onto her MyRoom page. She soon start getting compliments from a guy Peter knows from the Web named Adams. Peter lies when he realizes Darcy still isn't being nice to him and says he's a teenager, plays soccer, decent-looking and has money. Darcy takes an interest in this guy. She likes the fact that he has money. Peter announces that Adams paid $200 for a photo on Darcy's page, and then he sends them new uniforms for the Spirit Squad. Everything's going great until she tells Spinner about it. Spinner doesn't like it, but Darcy continues to do it. Sub Plot Trying to move on from Liberty, J.T. finds himself attracted in the new girl, Mia. He's excited to get his job as a kids' TV host back and invites her and her two-year-old daughter, Isabella to the taping. Trivia= *This episode marks the first appearance/mention of Clare Edwards and Helen Edwards. *This episode is named after the song "Eyes Without a Face" by Billy Idol. *This is the first time that J.T. has referred to Liberty as "oatmeal" and Mia as a "meatball sandwich." He does so again in Rock This Town, right before his death. *Before Darcy begins uploading pictures of herself, Clare is watching the Degrassi High episode Can't Live With 'Em (1). |-| Gallery= Degrassi-myroom-the-n-150.jpg eyes-without-a-face 1-1.jpg 8o.PNG yt.PNG 8u.PNG yiy.PNG tu.PNG ryry.PNG i90i.PNG eyes-without-a-face 1-3.jpg eyes-without-a-face 1-4.jpg eyes-without-a-face 1-5.jpg uyi.PNG yy.PNG eyes-without-a-face 1-6.jpg eyes-without-a-face 1-7.jpg eyes-without-a-face 1-8.jpg eyes-without-a-face 1-9.jpg eyes-without-a-face 1-10.jpg ioj.PNG 605606Preview.jpg t8.PNG eyes-without-a-face 1-11.jpg utt.PNG tutu6.PNG yit.PNG yiyr4.PNG tt.PNG S6EyesWithoutaFacept_1-1.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept_1-2.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept_1-3.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept_1-5.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept_1-6.jpg Darcy14.PNG Darcy15.PNG Darcy16.PNG Darcy17.PNG Darcy18.PNG Darcy19.PNG DarcyChantay.PNG DarcyClare.PNG DarcyManny.PNG DarcyMannyPeter.PNG DarcySpinner3.PNG DarcySpinner4.PNG DarcySpinner5.PNG IsabellaMia.PNG JT5.PNG JT6.PNG JTLiberty7.PNG JTMia.PNG JTMia1.PNG MannyDarcy.PNG MannyDarcy1.PNG MannyDarcy2.PNG Mia.PNG Peter.PNG Spinner8.PNG Toby4.PNG Stacey_farber_tumblr_BZx4UDdP.sized.jpg File:Normal ashley ewaf2.jpg Tumblr m3x7ogOU5R1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l8uysaxg981qd6v1uo1 500.jpg Degrassi darn.jpg Tumblr m3x74iuGJG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m3x76iodpX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m3x7cvqudM1qc1tpr.jpg C 00069Darcy.jpg Jt-mia.jpg Tumblr m3x7l1gn9r1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m3x7ptfj6g1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m3x7qaAwe11qc1tpr.jpg 487px-Tt.png Sparciness.jpg Tumblrm3x6x6ixv81qc1tpr.jpg Tumbl m3x7gd1X3w1qc1tpr.jpg Smn.jpg Panarcy.jpg Tumblr m3x7mfYi4P1qc1tpr.jpg 4456.JPG Tumblr m3x7kdFKdc1qc1tpr.jpg Darcy season6 002.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Chantal Craig as Chair *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jessica Feliz as Brianna *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *'Darcy:' "That was great today, Peter." Peter: "Yeah, I guess I was born for Spirit Squad, right, Manny?" Manny: "Just because you help with equipment and you cheer circles around those other losers, doesn't mean I suddenly think you're Mother Theresa." Peter: "I'm not Mother Theresa, Darcy is." Darcy: "I am nobody's mama, thank you!" *'Peter': "Good morning, Emma." Emma: "Nothing about you is good. Don't talk to me." *'Manny': An online admirer paying for photos. That's not creepy at all. *'Darcy': (to Spinner) "''Clare'' is a saint... I'm not" |-| Featured Music= *''"Shanghai Masai"'' by Shinjuku Zulu *''"It All Adds Up"'' by Anamaria & Shalom *''"The Tag Is It"'' by The Dirtmitts |-| Links= *Watch Eyes Without A Face (1) on YouTube *Watch Eyes Without A Face (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes